The Right Choice
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Just one moment where a different choice could have been made makes all the difference. Just one choice is all it takes really. Then everything is different, 'Always in motion, the future is', Anakin shudders to think how things could have been if he just made that extra wrong choice. #Happy AU,
1. Options before him

The bodies of Kolar, Tiin and Fisto lay across the floor, it is now one on one. Windu vs Sidious. They duel across the floor of the chancellor's office, back and forth.

Windu tries hard not to step on his fallen friends as he fends off Sidious, something that the Sith lord shows no care for. Windu blocks out the sound of braking bones as Sidious steps on Tiin, again. Windu channels the resentment he feels for the Sith into his fighting. It gives him a slight edge but it's enough.

They are locked in a saberlock, Windu stares down the Sith Lord. He watches as the Sith grimaces angst the weight of the lock. Windu puts all he power into pressing down on him.

Sidious feigns out of the lock, knowing his strength was not that of the Vapaad Master. But he hasn't lost this battle, not by a long shot, he still has one more card up his sleeve… oh, and what a card it was…

Windu raises his saber above his head to strike and Sidious meets him. The battle continues. Windu powering forward and Sidious using the environment around him to propel himself in to his enemy.

Sidious lets himself be backed into the window of his office. He senses his card will be here shortly. He quickly falls to the floor to dodge a blow Windu makes for his head. He smiles mockingly at the Jedi as the glass from the now broken window falls around them.

The fight continues along the window's ledge. Both twisting around one another. Until Windu lands a kick to Sidious' face. The Sith's lightsaber goes flying out the window. He backs up into the corner of the window at the tip of the Jedi's blade. 'Good' Sidious thinks 'this will work perfectly'

Just then Anakin Skywalker enters the room. Sidious looks at him but Windu keeps his eyes on the Sith.

"You are under arrest, _My Lord_ " Windu says, his lightsaber still at the Sith's throat. He then looks up to Anakin, he raises a hand to him to stay back.

Sidious calls out to Anakin. "I told you it would come to this. I was right". Anakin quickly glances at Windu then back to him. "The Jedi are taking over"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost" Windu states, staring down the Sith.

"No…" Sidious croaks "No… NO. You will die". He then attacks Windu with Force lightning. The energy jumping freely from his fingertips.

Windu shields himself from the lightening with his lightsaber.

"He's a traitor!" Sidious grounds out.

"He is the traitor! AHhhhhhh!" Windu shouts, he pushes forward with his lightsaber, trying to deflect some of the energy back at the sith.

"I have the power to save the one you love" Sidious says, his face distorting "You must choose"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin" Windu cries.

"Don't let him kill me" Sidious begs Anakin. "I can't hold it any longer. I-I I-I can't… I-I can't… any longer. Too weak. Help ME". Sidious stops the Force lightning and lays limply against the wall.

"I am going to end this once and for all" Windu States, Bringing his lightsaber to the Sith's neck again.

"You can't" Anakin interrupts. Windu takes his eyes off the Sith to look at Anakin. "He must stand trial"

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too _dangerous_ to be kept alive." Windu says. Looks back to the Sith who is muttering about being 'too weak'

"It's not the Jedi way" Anakin says, taking a step forward. "He must live"

Windu ignores Anakin and gets ready to lay the killing blow.

"I need him" Anakin says desperately.

As Windu swings his saber down, Anakin intercepts him with is lightsaber. Windu cries out as Anakin's saber cuts off his hand, he grabs the stump tightly.

Sidious smiles. Anakin was his, the Jedi had made their last fatal mistake. Windu was as good as dead, just like the rest of the Jedi will be soon. "Power!" He cries victoriously as he attacks Windu with Force lightning again, using it to push Windu closer to the edge "Unlimited Power".

Anakin frowns. Palpatine said he was too weak. Where did all this 'Power' come from? Unless he was lying… Unless he was faking... Could he really trust him? No. He couldn't. Palpatine didn't even promise him any power. Didn't say he WOULD save Padmé, only that he could. Sith a selfish, always are… Who can he trust then? He doesn't know. Who can he trust more than the other? He watches as Windu teeters on the edge about to fall. 'Oh Padmé, I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry…"

Palpatine promises your salvation but I no longer know if I… And Windu had always been truthful… harsh but truthful. And then there was Obi-Wan… But do the Jedi know how to save Padmé? Could he come to them with this? Could he come to Obi-Wan with this? …Could he handle the disappointment?...

 _ **NOTES:**_  
 _I have been wanting to write a Happy AU for a while now. And I got the perfect start for it while watching 'Revenge of the Sith' (For about the ~63rd time... who knows I've lost count ^^;). Just one moment where a different choice could have been made. So I am just going with it..._

 _I thought that the moment where Sidious tosses Master Windu out the window could have been a turning point for Anakin. An option for an AU. If in that moment Anakin realizes how he couldn't really trust Palpatine. That he would just about be as willing to kill him or Padmé if the need arises. But he needs to know who he trusts more: The Jedi (Who Palpatine had twisted him to distrust) or the Sith Lord..._

 _This was a 'living in the moment' thing. I had no plans to write this and therefore have no real ideas on what I want to do with it. Other then I had been wanting to do a Happy AU. I was writing this first chapter as fast as possible while I watched the movie. (Qui - Hope you are proud ;P)._

 _I normally like planing out or at least having a rough skeleton of the story before I start writing it. However, I want to see how this works out. Something different..._


	2. Oh no!

Clhoa Talmni tenses as the comm station chimes. She peers over to the doors of the High Council chambers worriedly. None of the Masters were here and normally that was fine, but… She was not instructed on what she should say on the comm IF the council were fighting the supposed Sith Lord.

Master Windu had not said they were going to fight the Sith Lord – just that they were going to tell the Chancellor the good news about General Grievous. It was Knight Skywalker who said as such when he left to help them. She had asked what was she do to if someone asked for help, given that no leading members of the order where in the Temple. He just said something along the lines of"I don't have time. Windu has gone to confront the Sith Lord, the Chancellor. I need to stop him. Forget it, just do whatever it is that you do"… and some muttering about mistakes?

She groans, at the least Knight Skywalker could have stayed. She does not know what to do. Yes, it is just answering the comm, but- Her throat closes up and she closes her eyes against an unsought of tears, she wishes her Master were here… still alive. Well, if he was still alive then she would be out in the war by his side… not doing secretary duty for the High Council.

She takes a deep breath and looks down at the desk. The light signalling the incoming communication flashes insistently. 'Make Master Juran proud and do your duty'. She quickly pushes the button to accept the call before she could lose her nerve. "Hello, P-padawan Talmni here" She chokes on the title, not knowing if it really belongs to her without a Master "You've reached the High Jedi Council. Sorry, none of the Masters are in at the moment… But can take a message or you can try again later…" She waits for a response.

The warm voice of Master Kenobi comes over the line and she is relieved, he was always kind and easy to talk to "Hello, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. … None of the other Masters are in?"

She hears the exhaustion in his voice. "Sorry, Master Kenobi. There was urgent situation that needed attention immediately. All Counsellors available in Temple have gone to sort it out. Can I… can I take a message."

There is a pause on the other end, and she feels her nerves rise. "Oh… it's nothing too pressing in comparison, I assume. I just wanted to add on to my earlier report this rotation, that upon investigation it appears the leading leaders of the CIS where sent to Mustafar right before Grievous death. It seems like a good opportunity to apprehend them and draw this war to a close."

"That sounds like a great idea, Master Kenobi" She instantly regrets saying it as soon as the words leave her mouth. If a Master wanted her opinion, they would ask for it. She hears Master Kenobi's laughter on the other end and it makes her feel somewhat better.

"I'm glad you think so, Padawan Talmni. Now, this is a secure line, tell me… What was this pressing situation?" His tone is serious.

She trusts Master Kenobi, but she cannot help but feel unsure about passing the information. Yes, he is one of the leading members of the Order… but the situation is – well – extremely sensitive. "Master, I-. Wel-"

"Padawan Talmni, Please" he warns.

"Masters Windu, Koller, Tinn and Fisto went to deliver news of your victory over General Grievous to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Knight Skywalker appears to have found out somehow that the Supreme Chancellor is a Sith Lord and went to confront him. He left saying something about stopping a mistake? I didn't quite catch what he said, Master, I'm sorry. He was in a rush to leave. He looked quite worried. But – I mean – who wouldn't – it –" She trails of, realising that she was being to ramble. Master Kenobi was dead silent on the other end. She glances down to the terminal to make sure that the call was still connected. Her hands fist into her robes nervously, waiting for his response.

"Thank You, Padawan Talmni." His voice sounds sombrely over then connection "Who is the closes to Utapau that can be spared?"

Talmni quickly does a quick search on the database. Willing herself mentally to go faster. "Master Vexan, Master"

"Inform her to take over from me. I will be returning to Coruscant immediately." He orders "Take care, Padawan, May the Force be with you"

"Yes, Master, and with you" She says quickly before the connection is cut. Master Kenobi returning to Coruscant makes her feel a little easier. He will know what to do – not that the other Masters did not – just that _everyone_ knows that Master Kenobi has a good history with Sith.

She quickly calls Master Vexan to cover for Master Kenobi.

* * *

Obi-Wan looks down at his Comm and takes a moment to just breathe. It was worse than they feared. The council had believed that the Sith Lord may have influence within Chancellor Palpatine's circle, this was beyond that.

He quickly moves to the landing platform housing his Interceptor, making a short stop to inform Commander Cody of the change in command.

Soon he is in hyperspace and on route to Coruscant. He plots a probably more risky route then he should have, but it is important, he needs to get back quickly. He tries to reach Anakin, both through the bond they share and comm. Neither yielding any success.

"Anakin" he pleads into the Force "Please, don't do anything rash – Be safe."

* * *

"No!" Anakin exclaims, his mind set. He will do what must be done. Regardless of the consequences.

 _ **Replies:**_ [So, I do not like how the system works here on for replaying to reviews. It feels a little unconformable for me to, when I reply to a comment/review, have it seemingly turn to a Private Message. I not so much a fan of that. I am better at replying on AO3 as it is a simple reply to a comment. I don't feel like I am intruding or the likes. SO, I have taken a leaf out of the book (I think that is the saying ^^;) of some of the other members here on and replying here at the bottom of the story. =D It is worth a shot anyway. It does have its own issues, but it is somewhat better than being too shy to reply to almost all reviews here.]

 _MMM73181_ – Here's more ^u^  
 _nurbb_ – More than a one shot, I hope I can finish it though. I am glad you are excited. I'm excited too! I have plans now for this story.  
 _Jadaerys_ – There will be a happy ending =D I want this to be a happy story.  
-

 _ **NOTES:**_  
I had trouble getting to where I wanted to for this chapter (I wanted to create a little bit more suspense), I ended up solving the problem by creating a new character Just to fill the role I wanted.  
I wanted a Jedi Master to take the roll but I found that there wasn't really any Masters from the High Council in the Temple at the time of Order 66. And the only one who could possibly have been, I didn't really know...  
(Seriously. [Plo Koon = Flying in battle], [Mace = In battle], [Yoda = Kashyyyk], [Saesee Tinn = Dead], [Shaak Ti = Kamino, presumably], [Ki Adi Mundi = Battle], [Stass Allie = Battle], [Kit Fisto = Dead], [Obi-Wan Kenobi = In Battle, Utapau], [Anakin Skywalker = Battle/Turning], [Agen Koller = Dead] and [Coleman = UNKOWN].)  
So, I made a character just to answer a call in this story. I am rather happy with her though.

This is meant to be a Happy AU/Fix it AU... HOWEVER that doesn't mean I can't still have not so great moments too... ;P Anyway. I couldn't sleep a few nights ago and wrote no less then FIVE pages so event notes and plot ideas just for this story. ...I had hoped that it would hep me sleep, but I just woke myself up in the end. I was excited with what things I have planned.


	3. A Choice Made

Anakin launches himself forward quickly. He keeps his eyes locked on Master Windu, he cannot bear to look at Palpatine. He reaches out with the Force and wraps it around the Jedi stopping his fall. His stomach flips at the sounds the Sith makes with his lightsaber piercing his middle.

Why could it not have just been silent? He has had enough to haunt his nightmares _without_ the dying sounds of what could have been his only chance to save Padmé. He carefully drops Master Windu to the floor. He is groaning but defiantly alive.

Anakin falls to the floor, weightless. He does not even feel the impact. Numbness spreads throughout his body. He looks over to Palpatine, unwillingly, as if his body has a life of its own.

Even distorted by the Force, his features are so familiar. A face he had come to trust for many years, one who he could share so much to. 'Oh Force'. The man who always believed in him, was there for him when so many others were not. The closest thing to a Farther he had ever possibly had. His face was seemingly frozen in shock with his death. He did not expect Anakin to side with the Jedi. 'Oh Force. He trusted me. And I-'

He crawls closer to the body slowly, tripping over himself. He did not want to, but he could not help it, he could not control the impulse. He reached for his Lightsaber, gasped in an old withered hand. Where it had been held in shock.

Palpatine's hands fall heavily to the floor. The right briefly brushing against Anakin's thigh. His throat closes up and the beginnings of tears burn at his eyes. That sensation, the feeling of a comforting hand resting on his thigh – The feel of a supportive hand on his shoulder. 'What have I done?".

He turns away, no longer able to look at the man dead before him. Moving slowly to stand, he grips his lightsaber tight. Everything feels as if he is trapped in sand. Every movement he makes feels too slow, too clumsy. It makes him want to scream. But he cannot, it seems that same sand is in his throat, chocking him. His tears begin to fall, seemingly getting faster and faster.

Anger fills his chest, making him feel sick. He hurls his lightsaber across the room. He does not want it, not anymore. And never again.

The anger quickly leaves him and he is on the floor again. He feels like a puppet with his strings cut loose, freefalling. "What have I done?" he whispers brokenly to himself.

Suddenly white is all he can see. All his muscles pull tight and pain overtakes him. He is sure he can feel the spit in his mouth boiling, scolding and blistering his mouth. He cannot even scream, his mouth gasping in agony.

When the onslaught stops, his body weakly falls to the floor. He barely hears the approach of the other over the sharp ringing of his ears. Dark well-polished boots fall into his half-lidded gaze. The boot wedges itself under his cheek and lifts his face to looking at his attacker.

Venomous yellow eyes look down on him mockingly. Palpatine begins to laugh, a horrid weak sound… as if was choking on his own fluids. "You have made the wrong move, Jedi" he spits mockingly. "Now you really have sealed your wife's fate. There will be nobody to save her, I'm afraid. No one who can or will. She will die" Palpatine crouches down next to Anakin slowly, an almost pitying look on his face. "She will die and it will be all your fault. You have failed her, Anakin." Palpatine's face contorts into a grin. "Now, now. Don't cry. You wouldn't want to add disgrace to your failure would you?".

The Sith stands up tall once again "Oh, how far the Jedi have fallen to have looked to you as their 'Chosen One'. It's a shame really, I had hoped for more from you. You had wanted more of yourself too. You were never amounted to any more than a trophy, a game. You were more at one point, but it went wrong. Like a spoiled meal. A real disappointment."

Anakin slowly tries to curl his convulsing body in on itself. Wonting to shutout the words that seemed to stroke his fears. To block out the world and just disappear like everything he loves will… has.

Palpatine look's at Anakin's lightsaber in his hands. "I suppose you are not all a lost cause. There is no doubt that your connection to the Force is strong. However without discipline, that isn't worth much. No. You need work, to be brought back into shape." Palpatine ignites Anakin's lightsaber and directs it at him. "I am not without mercy, my boy. Join me, as my disciple and I will show you how to save Padmé's life. I will show you the power of the Dark Side, just give your allegiance to me"

"Sky-wak-r" croaks from behind Anakin. He does not turn his head, but he listens. "He can't save her-"

Palpatine snarls at Windu darkly, then with a quick turn, looks at Anakin caringly "Don't listen to him, Anakin."

Windu groans in pain as he tried to push himself up. "Listen to Obi-wan. He trusts you… He always ha-"

"He lies, Anakin. They never trusted you. They fear how powerful you'd become. They have held you back. It is because of the Jedi that you couldn't save your mother"

Windu closes his eyes and hits the ground lightly. "The Dark Side is _selfish_ , Anakin. It only ever takes. He cannot saver her" he moans quietly.

"What!" Anakin exclaims. Shock and anger fills him. He wants to turn over and find out what Windu means. He wants to get up and make Palpatine tell him why he had not said anything about this. Why nobody seemed to tell him about this. Why he was always the last to know. Why no one seemed to trust him. Why the council did not trust him.

"Yes, good, Anakin" Palpatine draws out. "I feel your anger. It makes you strong… gives you power. The power you need to save Padmé. The Jedi lie, you can't trust them. They never trusted you. Trust has to go both ways"

Anakin pushes himself up, his body shacking slightly from the lightning. He looks to the bodies of the Jedi in the Chancellor's office. He reaches out to the Force, calling one of their fallen Lightsabers to him.

Anakin turns to Windu, dimly aware of Palpatine laughing behind him. /Windu turns to him and looks him directly in the eyes, honesty written all over his face "If what you have told me it true, you will have gained my trust"/ Palpatine was right, trust went both ways. And right now, he does not think he can trust Palpatine. Not after all that has happened here. But, he trusts his Master. His Master trusts the council. And, it seems, Windu trusts him. So, he will choose to put his trust in the Jedi. And in the Light Side of the Force. For Padmé.

Anakin turns quickly onto Palpatine, stopping his laughter. The Sith having only just put up his lightsaber in time. Anakin leans forward putting all his weight onto the saberlock, using his greater size and strength to his advantage.

Palpatine feints out of the lock and puts some distance between himself and Anakin. "They **_never_** trusted you, my boy. What makes you think they would help you save Padmé? I am the only chance she has."

Anakin stalks forward with firm grip on the lightsaber. Determination stealing his steps. "The Force is my ally. And a powerful ally it is" he quotas Master Yoda at Palpatine. "I don't need or want the darkness you offer, Sith" Palpatine growls as he jumps at him, lightsaber swinging.

It was decided. They fought back and forth around the chambers. Braking furniture and slashing walls. The pace was fast and desperate as they traded blows and blocks. It was to the death it seemed, and nether were willing to loose. It was this determination that fuels them to push on that bit further, to swing their blade that bit faster. There was no room for missed steps, any mistake could be fatal.

But mistakes are inevitable, and eventually one of them gives. A foot slipping an inch too far on an ornate rug on the floor. A quick move utilising the opponent's overbalance, and a lightsaber goes flying across the room.

Anakin hits the floor with a thud, weaponless. He moves onto his knees carefully.

Palpatine looms over him darkly "This is the last chance, boy. Join me or die" Anakin looks up at him from where he kneels on the floor, defiance etched into this face. The Sith growls lowly "So be it" Palpatine swings his killing blow.

At the last moment Anakin's hand grabs the Palpatine's lightsaber – His lightsaber, he notes in the back of his mind. The Sith Lord snarls at him. Anakin smiles back and with the superior strength of his prosthetic hand he twists outwards. He dimly hears the sounds of the Sith's wrist braking over his pained cry.

As the Sith falls backwards in shock, letting go of the lightsaber. Anakin moves forward quickly, beheading him with his reprocessed lightsaber. Anakin looks down at his body, unfeeling.

He drops his lightsaber to the floor and rushes over to Windu. "Master?" he calls quietly. He carefully pulls the Jedi Master into his lap carefully. "Master Windu, I- … I'm sorry. I-"

Windu looks up at him, a small half smile on his face. "You did well, Skywal-ker." He says quietly, eyes closing again.

Anakin can feel the tremors cursing through the Master's body, the damage of the Lightning or the shock of losing a limb, he is unsure. He reaches into the Master's pocket for his commlink, asking the Force not to let another die because of him.

Anakin pulls the commlink and was about to signal the Jedi Temple when he notices the light signalling missed transmissions. "Strange. I didn't hear anything" Anakin thinks, "But there were more important things". Anakin pulls himself back on track and signals the Temple.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

This took so long to write out. AND it was longer then I thought it would be.

Stuff has been insane recently. What with Court, fear of attack/retaliation, One of our beloved pet's dieing (She was poisoned and we couldn't save her. She didn't make it to her vet appointment), TAFE work (It is not as hard and as hard as you would think to design a landscape), some social stuff... :[  
... It was also my Little Brother's birthday yesterday, and I really wanted him to enjoy it (What will all that has been going on)

But, here it is. I am happy to have finally finished this chapter.

I had trouble with the fight scene. I even considered not having a fight scene. But, Palpatine would not just die. So, I did my best. However I seemed to put off the fight scene with a whole lot of angst. :I  
This _IS_ meant to be a happy story... well, I want it to be. I am trying to make it one.

I was rather happy to have included Yoda's saying of "For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is"

I also considered splitting this chapter in two... but I think I have stretched the 'Palpatine confrontation' long enough. Especially considering this is all meant to be happening rather quickly. well, kind of...  
This chapter is really long. O.o I am rather impressed. Fun fact. Chapter 3 (This Chapter) is only 88 words less then the first two chapters combined. So to this point, Chapter 3 is roughly 50% of the story going on the word count. I think that is some what amazing (Even if this is early in the story).  
This is now (at this point of time) my largest story yet with 3533 words (From the story itself -not including my chapter notes). It may not seem like much, but I am proud.

 _ **Replies:**_ (From chapter 2)  
 _  
 **Lilly Lone**_ \- I am excited for Luke and Leia's birth. I am happy with what I have planned :3 Anakin will be by Padmé's side don't worry _**  
**_  
**_Leia Naberrie de Naboo_** \- Yeah, I feel that I had made the decision making a bit too long. It was all meant to happen fairly quickly... however, way too slow in hind-site. What with Anakin's mind being clouded and confused. I do intend Mace to have part in the happy ending.

 _ **Guest** _\- I agree, they do deserve better then Order 66 and a War in which they were forced to go against so much of what they are.


End file.
